


I Kinda Have a Boyfriend 🥴......

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Post-Magic Reveal, Threats, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Alya may or may not have graphically threatened to hurt Adrien if he hurt Mari. Luckily that won’t ever happen, but at least they can laugh about it 🤪





	I Kinda Have a Boyfriend 🥴......

“ _Boo_.” Chat Noir smirked into Ladybug’s ear as she jumped a few feet into the air.

“AHH!!!” She shrieked almost falling off of the Eiffel Tower before her knight in shining _leather_ caught her in his arms.

“Heh, falling for me once again, Bugaboo?” He purred as he rested his forehead against hers.

Her breath hitched slightly as she quipped, “Maybe I would be… except for the fact that I kind of have a boyfriend.”

“Huh, NO!!!!! Not my, Bug?” He sighed deeply and dramatically. “That’s a bummer— truly. Let me guess: he’s a model.”

“He is, not that good though, his face needs work.” She shook her head with an eye roll to enhance her point. 

“Wow, it would suck for him to hear that. That’s definitely an ego killer.”

“Good, his ego is through the roof. And besides, the face thing is because of his whiskers~” She whispered into Chat’s ear causing him to laugh out.

“You always keep me on my toes, M’lady.”

“I try.” She smiled as she broke herself from his hold and sat down once more.

“Aww.” He frowned as he sat next to her and leaned his head to rest upon her delicate shoulder. “You know, I had the most interesting conversation with Alya today.”

“Hmm, what about?”

“She said even though your still 17 I should get off my, and I quote, ‘lazy shit-tard ass and propose to my homegirl already’.”

Ladybug snorted as she laughed. “W-wow. That's ...wow.”

“My thoughts exactly.” He chuckled. “And then she proceeded to threaten me with the ‘Adrien fucking Agreste, if you ever hurt her I will slit your wrists, cut off your nails, then teeth, then arms and I will break off each and every limb on your body.’ And then she said she would drown me in a tank while I’m forced to look at pictures of Lila.”

“Wow… that’s not what I was expecting-- I knew she would threaten you, but that’s next level.”

The two sat still for about a minute before Chat Noir died laughing and Ladybug joined in. “At least it’ll never happen. I love you too much and I know we’re as the Americans say, ‘endgame’.”

“That we are.” She smiled.


End file.
